


Космическое семейство Санрайдер

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Skywalker Family Feels, Sunshine AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Написано по заявке на Star Wars Fest:"АУ, в которой Энакин не перешел на ТС, но Палпатин все равно захватил власть и отдал Приказ 66, а Падме умерла родами.Энакин и Оби-Ван растят детей на какой-нибудь торговой/контрабандистской планете вроде Нар Шаддаа, Оби-Ван держит бар, Энакин — мастерскую, ремонтирует корабли. И вместе с тем они оба работают на Альянс, собирая информацию и напрямую участвуя в самых важных боевых операциях Альянса. Дети понятия не имеют, что их папа и дядя Бен и герои Альянса, генерал Скайуокер и генерал Кеноби — одни и те же люди".





	Космическое семейство Санрайдер

**Author's Note:**

> Предыстория, изложенная с точки зрения Люка, когда он был маленьким. Warning: Люк много отвлекается.

Когда Люку было пять лет, он спросил у папы:  
\- А мы усыновлённые, да?  
\- Чего? - сказал папа, не отрываясь от починки гидросистемы свупа. - Подай переходник.  
Люк подал переходник и уточнил:  
\- Кими говорит, что мы усыновлённые. Я. А Лея удочевлённая? Удочетверённая?  
Слова звучали как-то неправильно.  
\- Во-первых, "удочерённая", во-вторых, нет. Вы мои биологические дети. Почему вдруг? Придержи вот тут.  
Люк придержал провода, чтобы папе удобнее было их обмотать шнуром-фиксатором.  
\- Потому что у неё есть мама и папа, а у нас ты и дядя Бен, а мамы нет. И тётя Асти ещё. Но она тогрута. Кими говорит, вы с Беном нас взяли из приюта. Её сестра так сказала.  
Сестра у Кими была взрослая, замужем за Рэнди, они работали на космодроме.  
\- А, - сказал папа, - поговорю с ней. Чтобы не болтала, чего не знает. Вас никто не брал из приюта.  
\- О-окей, - сказал Люк.  
\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы забрать детей из приюта, - сказал папа. - Или ещё какого плохого места. И в том, чтобы быть усыновлённым. Когда кто-то находит семью, это хорошо, сын.  
Люк кивнул. Конечно, семья - это хорошо.

Папа механик, он чинит космические корабли. Он вообще-то всё чинит: свупы, пароварки, башмаки, ручную дрель, автоматическую дверь, антенну гиперсвязи. Что приносят, то и чинит. Что хочешь может починить, правда. Даже пробитый котелок для Уэски смог заделать, хотя в нём не было движущихся частей, только дырка. Папа заделал дырку так гладко, что получился снова целый котелок, рабочий. Про папу на Орд Мантелл говорят - у него золотые руки. Это метамфора, такая конструкция из слов, не на самом деле. Значит, что он может всё починить. Дядя Бен объяснял про метамфоры на уроке культуры, что они для красоты нужны. А на самом деле у папы одна рука стальная, механическая, а другая живая. Папа - киборг. У него ещё есть искусственные штуковины, одна в колене, - её не видно, она внутри, - и ещё другая, в спине, там прямо на поверхности торчат кабели. Когда скоро шторм, у папы болит спина и колено, но не сильно. А рука не болит: папа говорит, он её давно потерял.   
Когда Люк был совсем маленький, он думал, что папа её на самом деле потерял, как Люк своё хроно - оставил на камне возле ручья, а потом забыл забрать. Пришлось туда ещё раз идти, только хроно там уже не было. Жалко.   
И, вот, Люк раньше думал, у папы рука отстёгивалась или вроде того, и он её где-то забыл, и она пропала, и пришлось прицепить железную, пока та найдётся. Дядя Бен сказал - нет, папе отрубили руку мечом, и ему потом сделали протез, искусственную руку.   
Папа и дядя Бен раньше были солдаты, они сражались на войне, когда были молодые. А сейчас они больше не солдаты. У папы мастерская, он ремонтник, и ещё он гонщик, гоняет на свупах. У дяди Бена есть кантина, он трактирщик. Когда в школе, ещё давно, им всем сказали нарисовать свою семью, Люк нарисовал себя, Лею, а рядом папу и дядю Бена. И тётю Асти на корабле, наверху надо всеми, только корабль у него не очень получился. Хана тогда ещё у них не было, поэтому Люк его не нарисовал. Им с Леей тогда было по четыре, совсем карапузы были. Сейчас-то нет.

А когда на уроке, в другой раз, все вставали и рассказывали, кто в семье кем работает, Люк и сказал, что папа механик, а дядя Бен трактирщик. Про маму он не сказал, она никем не работает, ясно же. Она умерла. Люк и Лея тогда были совсем-совсем маленькие, так что Люк её не помнит. Это грустно, что она умерла, но Люк её совсем не знал, так что он не скучает по ней, как скучает, когда папа или дядя Бен улетают по делам.  
Лея говорит, что помнит маму, и Люк думал, что она просто выдумывает, и хотел, чтобы она сказала правду, и они даже подрались, но Бен сказал - не дразни сестру, она действительно помнит.   
Дядя Бен разбирается в таких вещах. Он знает, когда кто врёт или заблуждается. Папа тоже разбирается, но он не умеет держать эмоции в себе, он сразу говорит "Врёшь". А дядя Бен улыбается и гладит бороду, или предлагает ещё по стаканчику, у него глаза делаются добрые, и те, кто ему врали, не знают, что он всё понял и не поверил.  
Люк, как папа, тоже не умеет держать эмоции. А Лея умеет, только недолго, а потом они у неё раз, и вылетают всё равно наружу. Бен говорит, что они научатся.

Папа прав, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть усыновлённым. У них в Уолпорте куча детей так. Эйре - сын шахтёра, его па погиб на астероидах, а ма очень сильно заболела. Его забрали в опекунскую службу, а он сбежал и жил на космодроме, в старом корабле. Папа его там нашёл, он здорово находит тех, кто потерялся. Эйре немного пожил у Санрайдеров - это у них, они трое Санрайдеры, папа, Люк и Лея. У Бена другая фамилия, он Джинн, а у тёти Асти ещё третья, но она не взаправду. Люк спросил, почему так. Тётя Асти сказала - это потому, что они проиграли войну и должны прятаться. По фамилии легко кого-то найти. А по имени сложно, имён много одинаковых. Даже у них в порту есть ещё один Люк, он взрослый дядька, и ещё есть Люн, и старый Льюк, и Лейа есть - она пишется по-другому, не так, как Лея. Бенов - четыре, если не считать дядю Бена и считать того дуроса, он называет себя Бен, чтобы всем было проще запомнить. Только у папы редкое имя, он один Энакин на весь город. Может, даже на всю планету. Но папа говорит, на той планете, откуда он родом, это не такое редкое имя, он знал двух Энакинов. Папа родом из Внешнего Кольца. А Бен с Корусанта, это в центре галактики. Папа тоже жил на Корусанте, он там учился, потом работал, вместе с дядей Беном, а потом была война, и они пошли воевать. Они не любят рассказывать про войну. Вот про гонки на свупах - это пожалуйста, это папа всегда готов рассказать. Или про космические корабли. У них есть свой космический корабль, он называется "Солнечная вспышка". Люк помогает папе его чинить и дорабатывать, когда нет других дел. Лея не любит возиться со "Вспышкой", но любит слушать, как папа рассказывает про гонки, про космос и про другие планеты.

Дядя Бен тоже здорово рассказывает, заслушаешься. Про всякие планеты, про древние времена, про то, как устроены звёзды и всякие экосистемы. Он и в школе рассказывает про жизнь в галактике. И ещё про этикет, это как вежливо разговаривать, чтобы вас не подстрелили по ошибке. А папа учит про механику и самооборону, и как определиться по звёздам, и как развести костёр, и как найти еду и сделать себе оружие. Папа из чего хочешь может сделать оружие, костёр или сигнальное устройство. Ещё он здорово летает. И дерётся здорово, когда в баре у дяди Бена какие-нибудь новички или просто глупые существа затевают драку, папа может ой-ой как наподдавать. Он даже бластеров не боится. Бластеры у дяди Бена в кантине запрещены, но всё равно кто-то да попытается их протащить. Или бандиты приходят с оружием, чтобы требовать дань. Тоже глупые, кто же у папы и Бена дань требует.  
Если мирные переговоры не помогают, и если бандитов-дураков придёт слишком много, дядя Бен зовёт папу из мастерской - у них есть особый сигнал - и папа приходит и помогает разобраться. Дядя Бен и сам может разобраться, только вдвоём с папой у них получается быстрее, и меньше всего потом поломано.

Лее и Люку папа пока говорит, и на уроке самообороны в школе тоже так учит, если на вас наставили бластер - поднимите руки и не геройствуйте. На Люка ещё ни разу не наставляли бластер, только похищали, но он совсем маленький был, не запомнил, как и что. Вот Лею однажды взяли в заложники. Она сама здорово справилась: пнула того типа, укусила и вывернулась. Её не подстрелили. Папа потом хотел наругать её, потому что он учит детей не драться с террористами, а ждать, пока придут взрослые и выручат. А дядя Бен сказал, что Лея молодец. И папа согласился, что Лея молодец, только велел не задирать нос и в другой раз не считать, что она справится со здоровенным бандитом. Вдруг не справится.

Ну, и вот, Эйре пожил у них пару стандартных месяцев, а потом его забрали Гаффе, они хорошие. Ещё есть Блау и Ринн Ди, у них семеро детишек, и все неродные, потому что Ринн Ди твилечка, а Блау кууданец, они биологически несовместимы. Дядя Тэверон, начальник космодрома, тоже был усыновлённый, он рассказывал, и Уэска-охотница тоже, её вырастили тётушки. Бывает, что родители не могут выращивать детей, которые у них родились, или родители умерли, или потерялись, как у Хана. Тогда кто-то ещё берёт их в семью, пока они не вырастут. На других планетах заведено не так, и даже на Орд Мантелл не везде так, и папа с дядей Беном из-за этого спорят: дядя Бен говорит, что нельзя всех сирот усыновить, особенно с их-то работой. Папа говорит, что у него это вроде как семейное, и что не всех, и не насовсем, а только временно, чтоб была крыша над головой, пока обстоятельства не наладятся. И поэтому папа придумал школу, и ферму Ринн Ди, и у них в мастерской есть закуток, где всегда может кто-то пожить, и в кантине есть комната, и при школе тоже. И папа с тётей Асти, когда улетают по делам, бывает, потом прилетают и говорят по гиперсвязи "У нас пополнение", и Бен говорит "Опять" и "Понял", а папа говорит, сколько лет и как звать и какой расы.

В тот раз вышло почти так же, только не совсем. Люку уже исполнилось шесть, и Лее, конечно, тоже, они двойняшки. Папа улетел участвовать в гонках, и они смотрели передачу - жуть что было, он раз чуть не влетел в каменный столб, а ещё раз перевернулся и летел вверх ногами, и гонщики пихались и толкались, и в кантине все орали "давай, Санрайдер", потому что все болели за папу, и папа занял третье место, потому что другие свуперы жульничали, и у него что-то взорвалось, но папа удержал свуп, он умеет.   
Дядя Бен не орал, он протирал стойку и хмурился, но не говорил, почему. Папа же дошёл до финиша и выиграл приз. И не сломал себе ничего, как в тот раз, когда он гонялся на Драконовом Кольце, такой трассе, очень опасной.  
Трасс много, Люк их знает почти все, они с Леей даже на спор перечисляют этапы и за сколько их надо пройти. У них игра такая, на двоих.  
А тут папа вызвал Бена по голосвязи уже после гонок и сказал, что с деньгами не совсем получилось. И что он, кажется, нашёл себе помощника в мастерскую. Дядя Бен сказал "А, отлично" и "Люк, что ты там делаешь под столом", и Люк вылез и сказал "Привет! Ты кто?", потому что он увидел новенького и ещё не знал, как его зовут. Хан сказал "Не твоё дело, карапуз", а тётя Асти сказала "Это Хан Соло, познакомься", и Люк сказал "Я Люк Санрайдер, привет", а Лея тоже вылезла и сказала "Эй, ты тот болван, который столкнул папу с трассы!", а Хан сказал "Да ваш папа сам кого хочешь столкнёт!", и вот так они познакомились.


End file.
